The Dragon, The Lioness, and Her Son
by Queen of Serpentz
Summary: FFnet deleted my old account. Story is now being reposted! Never get drunk on graduation night is a lesson Hermione will never forget. The result?... spending the night with someone and not knowing who and a son to take care of in the end.
1. Identity

**Attention: **FF(dot)net deleted my old account, under the name Queen of Serpents, but I'm starting afresh. I'll probably never get back the1000plus reviews I once had for this story, but let's see what happens.

**First Published: **March 15, 2004

**First Completed: **September 16, 2004

**Summary: **One graduation night long ago, after getting drunk, Hermione wakes up with no recollection of what happened the night before. A few weeks after, she's pregnant with someone's child who she knows not. Now 18 years later with a son just entering his 17th birthday, an unexpected visitor arrives and she is forced to go back to the place that she has not gone to for the most part of her life...to Hogwarts. And this very place might hold the answers to the very questions that plague both her mind and her son's. The unexpected truth finally comes to the surface along with a string of other events and conspiracies that mother and son must unveil with the help of someone she never would have thought twice of talking to...the Dragon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Lioness's Son**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter One: Identity_

Hermione was a witch. Not just any witch but a powerful one who had helped the famous Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord Voldermort. Her last name wasn't Granger anymore, but it was Salyther. The Salythers were a pureblood wizard family dating back to the Salem Witchcraft Trials. Hermione's great ancestors were hanged many times during that time, but soon afterwards wizard technology allowing the presence of magic to hide developed and they had founded the school Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Salythers came from a long line of both good and dark wizards. Most of the early Salythers were good wizards and witches with exceptional wit and talent. However their growing wealth and fame had corrupted them and turned them in to sly and clever folk. For the exception of Hermione's father and grandparents, the whole Salyther family were as evil and wealthy as the Malfoys.

Hermione's mother, Harriet Cobraphillious, blinded by the theory that pureblooded wizards were superior to muggles and mudbloods, had followed Voldermort's way and became a Death Eater. Her father, Roy Salyther, had tried to stop her, but her Dark side took over her and he couldn't get her back. Harriet left her husband soon after giving birth to Hermione. Roy, being the smart man he was, removed Harriet's memory of giving birth to her child.

Years later, when Hermione wanted to find out what had happened to her mother and how she had reacted, Roy replied, "When she had asked me, I snapped at her and said, 'All the evil inside you killed your unborn child!' She remained in shock for a few minutes until she regained her composure. Then her face darkened and she got out of bed and told me, 'Good. I never wanted to have your filthy child in the first place! Your relations with the muggles have fouled your name and made you weak, Roy.' That was the last thing she told me until she apparated to the Dark Lord and never came back. She never knew you were alive and I was afraid that she would find out and take you to be one _them, _so I put you up for adoption in a muggle orphanage where the Grangers took you in. I always kept tabs on you to see if you were being treated o.k. In order for no one to find out, I have placed a enchantment on you to hide you."

And indeed that was what Roy Salyther had done, because the Salythers were known for their sleek, black hair and sapphire eyes, and throughout 16 years of her life she had none of these. Her clever wit was still there, but instead of making her sly and cunning, her enchantment had made her bookworm-ish. In addition, instead of making her go to Slytherin, she had become sorted into Gryfindor. Thus no one, not even Voldermort or Harriet herself was able to tell. And even Dumbledore was clueless.

At Hermione's 16th birthday, her hair began to straighten out and the frizziness had ended.

That morning, she wondered why the change occurred so drastically and her question was answered that night. Her parents, Mr. And Mrs. Granger came into her room before she gone to bed and told her a secret they've been harboring for 16 years.

"Hermione, dear, we have something very important to tell you," Mrs. Granger began.

"Yes, you're mother's right, Hermione, we have to tell you something."

Hermione was taken aback by her parent's tone but nodded her head and told them, "Go on, I'm listening."

"Well, do you promise that you will hear us out first and not interrupt?"

"I promise," she told them, anxious to know what made her parent's so sad and concerned.

"Well you see Hermione, we've been keeping a secret form you for a long time. I don't know if you'll forgive us after this, but what we did was for your own good."

Hermione nodded her head motioning for them to continue.

"You see, Hermione, you mother and I aren't really your parents." They noticed Hermione's shook, but still continued. "I know this is a shock for you, dear, but it's the truth. We adopted you when you were only a month old. Your father's name is Roy Salyther and your mother was Harriet." Mrs. Granger paused for a while, unable to continue.

Mr. Granger continued for her, "Harriet, Harriet Cobraphillious was your mother."

Hermione's mouth gaped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was, not only adopted, but was the daughter of the most wealthy and famous American pureblood wizarding family. Not only that but her mother Harriet Cobraphillious was a Death Eater that died nine years ago by Aurors who had caught her torturing five muggle children under the Unforgivable spells. She immediately attacked the Aurors and even killed 3 until they had no choice but to kill her too. It wasn't a nice easy going death either. It was as painful as death could get. She still couldn't get her mind to contemplate it; it was too awful… 

Hermione's mind was all too mixed up. She vigorously shock her head, an attempt to stop thinking about the fact her parents - no, _adopted parents_ - had told her.

She looked up in Mrs. Granger's face, hoping to find her mother's uncontrolled smile - something that would tell her that they were joking.

They weren't.

Instead, Hermione found Mrs. Granger's face full of restrained tears. She wasn't looking directly at her and instead was staring at the wall, unable to meet her adopted child's questioning eyes.

Hermione turned to her father instead, biting her lip to stop herself from crying. She was grown girl. She could handle herself.

Mr. Granger looked into her. His face stern as though he was preparing himself for this for many years. Which he actually was.

Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She got out of her bed, past her parents into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut. She was more mad than sorrowful. Why hadn't they told her long ago? If she would've known before she would had never been called a mudblood. All those taunts of being the child of muggles would never had reached her ears.

Now in the bathroom, she slammed her fists on the wall. She heard her parents banging on the door telling her that they wanted to explain. She would gladly hear the explanation, but she wanted sometime to think alone, to gather her thoughts. She went through the pocket of her jeans and found her wand there. She put a silencing spell around the room to block out her parent's words. She walked over to the toilet, pushed the lid on and sat, pondering her position. For 16 years of her life, she was lied to, raised by muggles and called a mudblood. Now more than ever she wanted to walk over to Draco Malfoy and shout out her true identity.

She pushed those thoughts away. There were more pressing issues. One was why had her parents left her to be raised by muggles. She pondered through her thoughts. She remembered reading about the Salythers in a newspaper. Her biological father, Roy Salyther, was a prominent businessman, in the States and their great ancestors had founded the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She heard rumors about their tangling in the Dark Arts, but she knew for a fact that Roy was not a follower of Voldermort.

But her mother was.

Again her thought shifted to her mother, Harriet Cobraphillious, and her "awful death" as the Daily Prophet had put it. She remembered reading various articles about her death. One said that the Auror were so enraged that her performed the Unforgivable curses and some other ones. Their combined power had left her in that state. The state was gruesome. Harriet, a grown woman in her late thirties, had a broken neck and spine. Her head, instead of the black hair she once possessed that reached down to her waist, was, just like Medusa, with sprouting snakes! Her eyes were burned so much that when they found her, she had no more eyes at all, but ashes inside her eye sockets. Her hands were longer than usual with her veins sticking out as if it wanted to burst out of the evil women's body.

However Hermione read another article, in which Harriet's fate, it was written, had not happened because of the Aurors, who had died afterward, but by her own self. In that article it was said that Harriet reached into the deepest of her magic and conjured a spell so ancient as it was dangerous, that it took in all her good. The spell was made for the Aurors, but it must have backfired and hit her instead. Thus her eyes burned out and the evil that remained in her, possibly given by Voldermort himself, had turned her hair into slithering snakes upon her corrupted head.

Though, as highly doubtful as it sounded, Hermione had a gut feeling that that was the truth.

She sighed and took off the spell from the bathroom, ready to listen to the explanation her parents had for her.


	2. Telling Friends

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Lioness's Son**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter Two: Telling Friends_

**One Year Later...**

Hermione woke up from her slumber. As soon as she moved her head, her realized the sore pain emitting from her body. Every part, flesh and bone, ached. It even hurt in places she didn't know could hurt. She tried to open her eyes, but the sun glared on her and it hurt too much, so she kept them shut.

She drifted off to sleep again, but her bloodshot eyes popped open when she realized why her body ached so much.

She had had sex.

And it appeared she did for many times too.

She moaned in frustration because her head ached terribly.

_I was drunk!_ she thought.

She quickly removed the covers from her naked body and sat upright, ignoring her body's protests. Her scanned the room, trying to find out who she had spent the night with, but the room was empty and had she no inclination as to who the person might have been. She knew it couldn't have been Harry because every time they slept together it would be Hermione to wake up first. Besides they broke up a few weeks ago with no intention to get back together.

Could it be Ron?

No, she shook her head. Ron was a father now after making Lavender Brown pregnant and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had forced him to marry her.

She went through a whole list of men in her mind, but none of them seemed to fit. She cursed at herself and laid her head back down on the pillow, thinking that if she let her thoughts go, she would remember. She closed her eyes and thought back, forcing herself to remember who she had last been with at the graduation party. Ron was there, but he was off the list. Harry was there too, but had walked away with Ginny. Dean and Seamus was there too, but they had their own girlfriends so it was impossible.

Draco Malfoy was there too and they had gotten into a heavy conflict regarding Quidditch and House Points, but of course the Slytherin Prince was not even in the list.

She remembered getting extremely angered, so angry that she had gone to get a glass of Fire-whiskey. What happened after that was a complete blur.

Hermione, unconsciously, ran her hand down to her breasts and cupped it lightly. She remembered pale hands caressing her ever so lightly and skill-fully. She let out another moan, this one was a mixture of pleasure and frustration. Her hands went up to her lips and she could feel the man's tender lips against hers, slightly teasing and pinching it. She sighed and rolled on her back. If only she could remember his face!

She fell asleep again and woke up and found out that it was way past noon. She was in the Head Girl's quarters and felt a ping of sorrow. She would be leaving this place in three days. Three Days!

Three days until she would leave her home. Hogwarts was so dear to her that she considered it her true home. After all the Granger's weren't her real parents, so in a way that wasn't her rightful home. Sure she loved them and she knew what they did was for her own good, but the fact that she was lied to so many times had punched a hole in her heart.

She walked over to the mirror and gasped when she saw her body. It was full of love bites and even bruises. She quickly grabbed her wand and preformed a healing charm on her body. Who ever did this to her was skillful as well as aggressive.

She sighed again for not remembering his face, but decided to forget it and go on with life. However when she thought back to the night, she sighed in contempt. She felt whole in those few minutes before she began trying to think of who the person might be. Now she felt hollow for not knowing who had given her such pleasure.

She dressed quickly and didn't bother to put on any makeup. She took a brush and without looking at her reflection began combing through the knots and tangles. Her hair was black now and straight so she didn't have to worry much about it. As for her face, it was the day after graduation, it didn't matter if she looked tired, everyone else probably was too.

She picked up her school robes and went down to the Gryffindor Common Room. She met Harry there with Ginny in his arms and Ron who looked extremely tired and annoyed because Lavender was nagging about him not eating enough food, something that made her laugh.

Ron looked up to see who was laughing and his tired eyes met Hermione's. His eyes widened when he saw her eyes. Hermione was taken aback by her best friend's reaction. She gave a look of utter perplexity and turned her gaze to Harry and Ginny. They too gasped and widened their eyes.

"Boy do you guys know how to treat your friends in the morning," she said, her voice amused. "Honestly, you people look like you seen a ghost. I admit I'm tired and may look a bit off but that's no excuse for you guys to stare and gasp."

"Er…Hermione…" Harry began and released Ginny from his arms. He walked up to her and stared into her eyes as if to inspect it.

"Harry what's wrong with you!" Hermione snapped.

"Your eyes…" he whispered.

"My eyes?" she asked more confused than ever.

"Yeah, Hermione, your eyes," said Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the nearest mirror. "You guys this better be good," she said as she neared the gold framed mirror that hung less than a yard away.

When she reached it, she eyed her face checking to see if anything was wrong. Apart from bags under her blue eyes, nothing was amiss.

Wait a minute! Blue eyes? When were her eyes sapphire blue?

Hermione looked at herself in disbelief. How had the color of her eyes change overnight? First her hair changed color from honey brown to a deeper shade and then fully midnight black and now her eyes? She knew the color of her hair changed for the reason that she was no longer a Granger but a Salyther instead. But changing eye color over night? Wasn't that a bit too drastic?

Suddenly her face lit up.

"You guys, what was yesterday's date?"

Her friends were taken aback by the question. Only Ginny was able to muster the answer.

"July 2nd," she told her.

"July second," Hermione whispered to herself. July 2nd.

Then suddenly it became clear. July 2nd was her real birthday. Her father had put an enchantment on her that would last until she turned 17. She was 17 now so the charm was broken and she had turned into her true self.

She turned around to face her friends. "I have to tell you guys something…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After explaining to her friends her true identity and her parentage, Hermione felt relived. She had kept this a secret from them for the past whole year, lying and hiding. Now she a huge burden was off her shoulders and she felt lighter.

Hermione was sitting on a very comfortable armchair by the fire and told her tale to her friends without looking them in the eye. When she was done, there was a disturbing silence between them. She kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to find out their expression.

After a full minute, Harry came over to her and hugged her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell us before 'Mione?" he whispered in her ear.

She looked up to her best friend's face and his emerald eyes showed concern and understanding. "I was afraid…"

At this Ron came to her, took her hands and pulled her to her feet, making Harry let go of her. He gripped her shoulder with one hand and with the other he held her chin and made her look into his eyes. "You have nothing to be afraid of Hermione."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Ron's right. We would have helped you out you know. We understand."

She looked around at all her friends. "Thanks for understanding you guys and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"You're right about that. You should be sorry. After all we did together you kept this a secret far too long," Harry said. His voice was stern but his laughing eyes gave him away.

"Awww, you guys!" Hermione said and hugged each of her friends. She looked over to Lavender to see why she didn't react, but the heavily pregnant woman was sleeping. A smile came across her face and she mentally kicked herself for not telling everyone before. It was so much better now that everyone knew.


	3. Her Son

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Lioness's Son**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter Three: Her Son_

**[17 years later**

Devin walked around his room impatiently awaiting his girlfriend to arrive. _Honestly,_ he thought, _I should've picked a girl who was more punctual._

He grumpily sat on his bed and began mumbling curses at his tardy girlfriend.

Devin Salyther was a sixteen-year-old young man attending Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His mother was Hermione Salyther, a powerful witch who had helped defeat Lord Voldermort when she was his age. Throughout 8 years of his life he had thought that Harry Potter was his father, but he was greatly mistaken. It was true that the man had been his mother's wife, but not his biological father. He found out the truth on his 11th birthday when he heard his parents fight.

_Eleven-year-old Devin walked toward his parents room after coming home from the magical realm of Manhattan. He was just going to start his first year in Salem Junior High Magical School. As he reached the door to his parent's chamber, he began to hear a lot of loud voices. Ever so slowly he pressed his ear against the door and eavesdropped. What he heard altered his life forever. _

_"Hermione, why didn't you tell me Devin wasn't my son!" Harry bellowed. _

_"I…i…." _

_"What Hermione? What could have possibly stopped you from telling me that Devin, the boy who I raised for 11 years, wasn't my son?" _

_"Harry, I could explain…" Devin's mother said. _

_"They by all means do…" _

_Just before Devin could hear any further, his parents had put on a silencing charm on the room and Devin was able to hear no more. However that one-minute eavesdropping scared his life forever.  
_

Devin shook his head, an attempt to forget about the truth he had stumbled upon in his innocent youth. After he had learned the truth of his father, his happy view on life changed. Shortly after his 13th birthday, his parents filed a divorce. Ever since then the boy had gotten into a depression and became pessimistic. After he graduated Salem Junior High Magical School (or Salem JHM), his view changed further.

He no longer spent hours thinking about who his real father was or how life would have been if Harry Potter was his real father or at least if he would still be married to his mother. Instead he began hating life and the people in it and became slightly sadistic. He didn't hurt many people, but he would never help anyone in dire need nor would he leave the chance he would get if he was able to hurt or taunt. He read Hogwarts, A History many times when he was younger and he knew for a fact that he would definitely have been sorted into Slytherin if he were to attend there. He had all the qualities that defined a Slytherin, cunning, ambitious and power-hungry.

Sometimes he even doubted he was Hermione Granger's son. Indeed at times it didn't seem that way. Sure they both were extremely smart and talented and their love of books exceeded the bookworm level (A/N: I'll explain that in the end of the chapter.) And their black hair was unmistakable. However their facial features weren't all that similar. He figured that must have been the cause of his father's genes. Maybe his father was a pale as he was. No matter how much time he spent in the sun, the tan would last less than a week and then his skin would return to it's deathly pallor.

However, Devin also knew that his grandmother had been a powerful Death Eater and the long line of Salythers included power-hungry and extremely dangerous witches and wizards. Perhaps that and the fact that his biological father was somehow a powerful and devilish wizard may explain his characteristics.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a full ten minutes, there was a gentle tap on the door followed by, "Dev, are you there, it's me."

"Finally," Devin said and headed for the door. At times he wondered why he was dating her in the first place. They didn't have similar interest and she was rather annoying and nagging. In addition to that she was late. Always late.

Devin opened the door and when he caught sight of his girlfriend his breath caught in his throat and he felt his organ start to grow hard.

There clad in a pink summer dress, stood his girlfriend. The dress was rather short, a few inches above her knees and it was supported by spaghetti-stringed straps. She apparently wore no bra and Devin couldn't help but stare at them. His gaze causing her nipples to harden. She walked into the room ignoring his gawking and closed the door behind her. Her wavy blond hair was held up in a messy bun with a few loose stands here and there. Since she was turned around, Devin had her back-side view. As she walked her curvy, welcoming legs moved about in the most perfect, model-like way. When she turned around to face him, her face was truly beautiful and angelic.

He now remembered why he still kept dating her. She was too good to let go.

"Now if you would stop staring at me like a hawk could we please go. I'm getting hungry," she said.

Her voice was a bit annoying and whiny, but Devin didn't care. He gave her one of his famous smirks and walked closer to her. He made her turn around and he held her from behind. One of his hands held both of hers so she wouldn't move and with the other he gripped her hips and grinded her against his aching member. She squeaked when she found out about his state.

"I think we should skip dinner and go straight down for dessert," he whispered in her ear and began licking it with his tongue, teasing her and making her shudder in pleasure. He was about to go further when his stomach growled.

His girlfriend giggled and then said, "Maybe your thing down there wants dessert, but your stomach sure as hell doesn't want to skip dinner. Let's go down and eat and then we could come back and finish what we began."

He released her from his hold and surrendered to his stomach. "All right," he told her, his voice husky, "but I think I have to go to the bathroom first, Kate."

She laughed and sat down on a chair by his bed as he went over to the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Devin walked down the halls with his girlfriend, Kate, clinging on to him, he truly felt like he was the King of Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he walked with his sexy girlfriend, he received envious looks from both boys and girls. He knew all the girls in the school wished they could be in Kate's shoes right now. She was the longest girl ever to stay Devin's girlfriend. They've been dating for over a month; a record considering the many one night stands and less-than-one-week girls he had. He truly was Salem's Sex God and he and everyone else knew it.

Kate wasn't an innocent girl herself. She was slut, in plain terms, but Devin never really considered her until they met a month ago in detention. After detention they ended up spending the night, but it didn't end in just one night. They kept meeting frequently and eventually began dating on a regular basis. She must have slept with half the boys at school, but all the guys craved for more of her. She was easily manipulated but ever since Devin announced they were officially dating, she became off-limits and that drove them nuts.

Devin was a young boy, but still at age sixteen, he was with so many girls, he lost count. It all started when he was 15. He began seeing the changes in the little girls he went to school with and knew instantly that girls went crazy even if he simply smiled.

They walked down to the FirePlace. The fireplace in which all the students were able to use to floo to anyplace they desired. They were only allowed a maximum of 3 hours and had to be returned to school by no later than 11 o' clock. They all had to be in bed by 12 the latest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizard had two divisions. One was Junior High Magical School, and the other was High Magical School. It was basically like the normal muggle schools. There's Elementary School, Middle School of Junior High School and High School. That was primarily how the wizard schools worked, they didn't change it because the U.S. President of Magic from the beginning of the colonies in North America founded this system. It was many years later that the muggles used it too, after muggle parents of young magical folk began sending their kids to wizard schools. They never said that it was the witches and wizard's idea, but it gradually spread but was essentially the schooling system as present Muggle Americans know it today.

Devin attended Wizard Elementary School in New York where his parent's lived at the time. As soon as he reached 5th grade and his teachers began to see how smart a student he was, they recommended that he apply to Salem Junior High Magical School. It was the best wizard Junior High in America and they since he was a direct decent of the founders of the school, he was accepted. He still was able to floo-ed back home in the weekends so he never really missed his parents. Also since they were constantly fighting anyway, it didn't really matter to him.

He didn't really pay much attention in his classes. Nor did he study much for tests, but he was still the top student of his year. He didn't really care much for his school because he was very much depressed. He soon began venting his anger out on other people, but did so discreetly and he was rarely caught. He was smart and knew just when and where to strike and began to take a liking in hurting people. He knew he was being no better than a bully, but he needed something to do in order to forget his anguish of not knowing who is father was. In the beginning he simply fought people but recently he saw that spending his time with girls was rather a better way to forget his misery. It was from then on that he began seeking girls with his 'Salyther Charm'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Devin and Kate floo-ed to a rather romantic restaurant at wizard New Jersey. It wasn't well known among people but he began using that for that very reason. He, being the son of the ever-famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and The-Man-Who-Killed-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and his wife Hermione Granger (they didn't know her true identity then), was forever in the eyes of the press. It died down a few years after his birth but now that he grew into a young man, the press couldn't get enough of him and he had to choose the places he traveled carefully.

Kate had came here with him before and led him to her favorite spot near the back to the restaurant by the aquarium that housed sharks and manta rays. He was glad because of her choice. You never know when there are reporters about and he didn't want to go through all that ruckus again. The back ensured that there would be a little chance that anyone would notice him.

Kate and Devin placed their order and their food magically appeared on their table. He instantly began eating as fast as his manners could. He was raised by Roy Salyther. That man was a gentleman to the bone.

"How do you like the lobster?" Kate asked her, trying to strike up a conversation. Her boyfriend kept to himself a lot and the only time he actually opened his mouth was either to seduce her by saying sweet things or to kiss her.

"Great, love." He said, his tone indicating that he didn't want to talk further about food.

They finished shortly after and asked for some Phoenix Champagne.

As he took a sip he saw a red head in the corner of his eye. He took a quick glance at the redhead. She was a pretty girl probably not more than a year older than him. She seemed to sink in her chair trying to melt into it. Her face seemed rather sad and her eyes were puffy as though she had been crying. Her and the large-bulky man who she had come to eat with were sitting at the far back of the restaurant. Even further back then Devin and Kate.

Kate seemed to notice who he was staring at and immediately snapped, "Devin stop ogling her. I'm right here you know."

Although Devin rarely apologized, he thought it would be best if he would say sorry. "Sorry Kate. It's just that I think I know her."

"Oh," was her mere reply.

Just then Devin saw the man slap the redhead hard on her face. Her face red from where he had struck her. Devin immediately got up, his fist slammed the table and made his drink spill. Kate took his hand and urged him to sit down and stop making a fuss, but Devin wouldn't listen. He didn't know why but he walked toward the red-head's table and took out his wand ready to hex the man.

The red head saw Devin approach her table and turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face. Devin didn't look at her, instead his gaze was transfixed on the man, his grey eyes gleaming with hatred.

Devin Salyther never helped anyone, but it seemed his mother's Gryffindor traits did the thinking for him and he shouted a spell at the bulky man before the guy was even able to take his wand out to defend himself. The man was on the floor, stunned. Just then the waiters and the manager came by to check on who made the riot.

Devin turned to look at the red-head and he instantly recognized her.

"Violet?" he whispered, "I thought you were dead."

The red-head burst into more tears and ran into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

She was Violet Weasley, eldest daughter of Ron Weasley and his first wife Lavender Brown. From what Devin knew she was announced dead 2 years ago. He stroked the girl's hair and back and couldn't believe the girl whose funeral he attended and whose coffin he himself buried was alive and crying in his arms.


End file.
